Ceritakan, Bagaimana Ayah Melamar Ibu?
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Maaf saja, bukan Ayah yang melamar, tapi Ibumu." OOC! "Hah?" Future Canon. "Konoha sudah jatuh ke titik angka kelahiran terendah dari desa-desa lainnya! Kita butuh shinobi-shinobi kecil untuk menjadi tentara di masa depan!" ONESHOT! "Jadi, Sasuke-kun kapan ngelamar aku?" Menyambut SasuSaku Fanday 20 Februari mendatang! :D


**"Ceritakan, Bagaimana Ayah Melamar Ibu?"**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto | Future Canon. **OOC NISTA! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **| _Italic and line for flashback _| **peringatan keras : sekali tulis tanpa pikir panjang jadi segeralah klik back jika merasa ilfil sebelum anda kejang-kejang! **| Do like, do review ^^! Don't like, don't need you #diGulung xD

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Maaf saja, bukan Ayah yang melamar, tapi Ibumu."

"Hah?" Uchiha Hazuki mangap menatap kekaleman sang bapak yang sedang lipat tangan dengan tampannya. "Serius, Yah?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kalem. Sebelumnya ia telah digandrungi permintaan sang anak untuk banyak bercerita, dalam berbagai kalimat pertanyaan. Bagaimana Ayah bertemu Ibu, bagaimana Ayah pacaran sama Ibu, bagaimana Ayah suka dengan Ibu, dan yang terakhir… bagaimana Ayah melamar Ibu?

Hazuki menagih, remaja dua puluh tahun itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah ubanan itu. Memang benar Ibunya adalah wanita yang ceria dan terkadang galak tak memberi ampun padanya yang seringkali nakal sedari kecil. Tapi, masa iya Ibunya yang melamar pria tua rese dan menyebalkan ini waktu dulu?

Sasuke membalas tatapan anaknya seolah berkata 'kau-tak-bisa-lihat-wajah-ini?' disusul dengan tatapan 'lihat-wajah-tampanmu-turunan-siapa'.

Che.

Narsistik akut, itulah sifat terselubung Ayahnya yang Hazuki yakini, meski pria tua itu selalu diam dalam kewibawaannya yang dikeren-kerenin itu—menurut Hazuki yang notabene selalu menganggap Ayahnya sok ganteng sejak kecil.

Terjadilah adu tatap sementara. Tatapan malas bin tak percaya Hazuki, versus ekspresi datar sang bapak yang sorot matanya percaya diri luar biasa.

Meski berperawakan mirip Sasuke dengan tinggi, putih, rambut hitam serta mata yang tak kalah hitam pekatnya, tapi wajah Hazuki cenderung mirip Sakura, Ibunya. Errr. Sebenarnya wajah **Sasuke dan Sakura saja sudah mirip** jadi agak bingung kalau diperhatikan mirip siapa wajah Hazuki itu.

"Makanan siap~!" Suara ceria seorang wanita datang dari arah dapur. Kedua pria berbeda umur dan generasi itu pun berjalan menuju dapur di mana telah tersedia meja rendah di sana untuk makan.

"Bu, kata Ayah, dulu Ibu yang melamar Ayah. Benarkah?" Hazuki bertanya tanpa tendeng aling ketika duduk di tempatnya bersiap makan.

Sakura yang sedang menciduk nasi untuk suami dan anaknya itu pun jadi tersendat menatap kedua pria yang sedang balik menatapnya. Tatapan Hazuki seolah berkata 'katakan-itu-tidak-benar', sedangkan Sasuke kalem dengan tatapan tengil tingkat tinggi seolah berkata 'biarkan-dia-tahu-siapa-bapaknya'.

"Hm," Sakura berdehem, ragu-ragu mengangguk sambil duduk di tempatnya setelah memberikan masing-masing semangkuk nasi pada anak dan suaminya. "Yah, begitulah…"

Hazuki memasang ekspresi _shock_ sekaligus kecewa _a la _Flynn Rider, _I don't believe, how could you …_

"Sebagai ninja medis, Ibu harus segera mengambil tindakan terbaik sebelum terlambat," ucap Sakura membalas tanggapan lebay putranya yang tampan itu, ia menaruh seteko air putih di atas meja. "Pada saat itu Konoha kehilangan banyak warga yang membuat angka kelahiran menurun drastis."

"Hn, orang tuamu dulu adalah pekerja keras saat pembangunan desa paska perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-empat," sambung Sasuke meneguk air putih terlebih dahulu sebelum meraih sumpitnya…

Sakura mengangguk, "Dan Hokage yang belum lama menjabat pada saat itu menghimbau para penduduk yang tersisa untuk menikah di usia muda dan bekerja keras demi pembangunan desa…"

* * *

_"Jadi, Sasuke-kun kapan ngelamar aku?" tanya Haruno Sakura yang pada saat itu berusia dua puluh tahun. Mata hijaunya berbinar dan memicing kecentilan menatap kekasih tampannya yang pada saat itu keduanya mengenakan seragam jounin-vest._

_Sasuke angkat bahu dan melipat tangan, "Kita ini sedang sibuk membangun desa, bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau menanyakan itu." meski berkata demikian dengan wajah kurang suka, tetap saja garis-garis merona tipis tergores di kedua pipinya._

_Sakura merengut, memancungkan bibir mungilnya semancung mungkin. "Konoha sudah jatuh ke titik angka kelahiran terendah dari desa-desa lainnya! Kita butuh shinobi-shinobi kecil untuk menjadi tentara di masa depan!" ceramahnya dengan tangan mengepal tinggi dan semangat membara._

_"So," Sakura beralih lagi pada Sasuke di sampingnya, ia merapat dan memeluk lengan pacarnya yang sedang menatapnya aneh, "gimana Sasuke-kun? Katanya dulu pas perang bilang mau merubah desa? Hm, hm?"_

_Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura, "dasar otak mesum," disentilnya yin seal di dahi lebar kekasih cantiknya itu, "bilang saja mau 'itu'-nya setiap hari, iya kan?"_

_Sakura mengaduh, mengelus-elus dahinya, bibirnya kembali mengerucut. "Lupakah kau akan mimpi membangun klan-mu, huh?"_

_"Ingat." Balas Sasuke tak kalah sebal namun wajahnya datar._

_Sepasang kekasih yang wajahnya mirip nan serasi jika bersandingan seperti itu pun kini saling tatap. Tatapan 'ingat-bangun-klan-Uchiha-Sasuke-kun-sayang' dibalas dengan 'yang-benar-saja-dasar-kebelet-kawin-kau'._

_Sekian menit._

_"Baiklah," Sasuke memecah keheningan dan mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang seperti mencoret-coret pahanya dengan ujung jari selagi termenung—dengan wajah cemberut tadi. Turunan Uchiha itu menatap malas nan sebal Sakura yang menatapnya polos penuh tanda tanya._

_"Kita pasti akan menikah juga cepat atau lambat, kok."_

_Senyuman lebar melengkung dahsyat di wajah Sakura yang hampir berkaca-kaca. "Jadi, Sasuke-kun ngelamar aku kan?" katanya menutup mulut terharu._

_Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura aneh bin heran. "Tidak." Memang ia tidak merasa mengajukan pertanyaan kok. Dia merasa tidak melamar Sakura sama sekali, tapi ia yakin tanpa ada hal-hal lenje seperti itu toh ujung-ujungnya kawin juga._

_"Lah, terus?" wajah Sakura kecewa, sungguh miris punya pacar tidak romantis._

_"Memangnya harus, ya?"_

_Si ninja medis mengangguk imut dengan wajah merengut._

_Dibalas dengan helaan napas antara lelah dan kesal. "Kenapa harus? Toh kita sudah sepakat."_

_"Setidaknya tanyakan kesediaanku, mau atau tidak. Gitu, Sasuke-kuuuun." Rajuk Sakura merengek seperti bocah. Benar-benar tak sadar diri dengan gelarnya sebagai kunoichi medis tersohor dan termuda di antara lima desa yang ber-aliansi._

_"Jadi kau tidak mau, nih?" Sasuke kekeuh dengan lipatan tangannya menatap pacar rese'-nya yang kini peluk lengannya dengan maksa dan manja._

_Sakura mundur, "mau, sih…" bersandar lagi di bahu Sasuke sambil memutar otak mencari kalimat untuk mengutarakan keinginannya yang sekiranya bisa dimengerti laki-laki menyebalkan yang ia cintai tersebut. Tapi sayangnya sudah kehabisan kata-kata._

_Sasuke mengangguk bijak nan kalem, merasa menang, "hn."_

_"Tapi kan—"_

_Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh pelototan Sasuke._

_Sakura lesu di tempat. "Terus aku tidak punya apa pun untuk diceritakan pada teman-teman jika mereka bertanya 'hey, Sakura-chan ceritakan pada kami bagaimana Sasuke-kun yang ganteng itu melamarmu?' huhu…" ucap wanita itu semenyedihkan mungkin, barang kali Sasuke tersentuh saat ia bilang 'ganteng' barusan._

_"Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau yang melamarku."_

_"Mana bisa begitu!"_

_"Memang nyatanya kau yang kebelet."_

_"Tidak masuk akal! Aku kan wanita, Sasuke-kun tidak pengertian, ih…! Senengin pacarnya yang cantik ini, kek, sekali-sekali." Sakura berceracau memulai sifat dramanya yang mendarah daging—Sasuke sudah hela napas bersiap mendengar episode selanjutnya yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura._

_"Sasuke-kun sadar tidak, sih, sering bikin aku nangis? Ditinggal minggat waktu abis ujian chuunin. Nangisin Sasuke-kun tiap malam karena kepikiran takut kau selingkuh waktu kita LDR-an. Makan hati tauuuk, punya pacar ganteng!—blah-blah-blah…"_

_Sekian menit._

_"—Untuk itu, senengin aku apa salahnya? Lamar aku, apa susahnya? Dan… dan… emangnya aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun itu beneran selingkuh?"_

_Wajah bosan Sasuke kini berganti, mengerutkan alisnya heran, apa lagi sekarang?_

_"Jangan pasang wajah tidak bersalah, deh. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun sempat ada apa-apanya sama Karin. DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUHH~!"_

_Ikat kepala berlambang Konoha mulai mencong di jidat Sasuke karena sang pemilik menggaruk rambut agak kesal. Cuma gara-gara minta dilamar dengan kata-kata, pacarnya yang super bawel suka bikin pusing ini jadi mulai membuka topik untuk ajak ribut. Mau perang dunia shinobi ke-lima, hah?_

_"Kapan? Kapan aku selingkuh?" tantang Sasuke setelah membenahi ulang ikat kepalanya._

_"Mana aku tahu, kapan. Yang jelas, tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar buat curi-curi kesempatan!" Sakura mengacungkan tiga jari lentiknya di hadapan wajah keduanya. "Tiga tahun Sasuke-kun ninggalin Konoha dan bentuk tim Taka! Tiga tahun aku digantung! Tiga tahun tidak ada kabar! Tiga tahun, aku nangis!"_

_"Aku pergi buat balas dendam! Tak seperti kau yang kutinggal lantas malah centil sana-sini! Dasar ganjen!" Right here, Sasuke mulai out of character. Be aware buat yang tidak suka ke-OOC-an harap tinggalkan opera sabun ini._

_"Lho, aku centil dari mana? Asal Sasuke-kun tahu, ya! Pacar Sasuke-kun ini cantik banget loh sampe banyak yang suka! Banyak banget yang ngegodain aku pas perang. Tapi aku cuma INGET SASUKE-KUN. CUMA INGET KAMU!" gas karbon dioksida pun lolos dengan kasarnya dari kedua lubang hidung Sakura._

_Sasuke berdecih._

_Sakura kesal. Padahal akarnya hanya minta dilamar, tapi saking keras kepalanya Sasuke, malah berujung perdebatan seperti ini. "Baik. Mari kita hitung siapa yang paling banyak kecentilan semi selingkuh selama LDR, dia yang melamar! Setuju?"_

_"Fine." Sahut Uchiha._

_Sakura lekas tersenyum licik dengan semangatnya. Ia yakin sekali dirinyalah yang sering menangis demi laki-laki berparas menawan namun menyebalkan di hadapannya ini._

_"Oke, silakan sebutkan duluan kecurigaan konyolmu itu."_

_"Sasuke-kun sering dipeluk-peluk Karin! Aku tahu! Beberapa kali lihat. Itu pun yang aku lihat! Belum yang tidak kulihat!" Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk kelingkingnya yang mengacung membuat hitungan pertama._

_"Aku tidak pernah merespon."_

_"Sasuke-kun dicentilin sama Mizukage pas mengacau di pertemuan lima kage!" tunjuk jari manis sebagai hitangan ketiga._

_"Aku juga tidak merespon."_

_Lalu Sakura menunjuk jari tengahnya sebagai hitungan ke tiga. "Sasuke-kun minta maaf sama Karin! Sama aku aja tidak pernah!"_

_"Wajar, banyak salah. Memperalat sewaktu masih di tim Taka. Aku juga manusia. Kau sendiri yang dari dulu minta aku taubat, kan?—tunggu, dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"_

_"Aku kan juga baca manga Naruto!" Sakura mengangkat buku yang di sampulnya ada gambar Naruto nyengir. "Terus kalau gitu kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak minta maaf juga sama aku? Aku hampir mati lho, kalau saja Naruto tidak menyelamatkanku waktu kau coba bunuh aku di hari kematian Danzo-sama!"_

_"Ini sudah pernah dibahas. Mataku rusak pada saat itu. Aku tidak tahu itu kau. Yang kutahu ada seseorang di belakangku dengan kunai. Refleks!"_

_"Mana? Di manga-nya tidak di ceritakan tuh, matamu rusak!" Sakura membolak-balikkan buku bersampul Narto nyengir di tangannya. Sasuke pun menunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri yang tergambar di halaman yang kebetulan sedang dibuka Sakura._

_"Arsiran mataku yang biasanya hitam pekat jadi abu-abu begini. Apa namanya kalau tidak sedang dalam keadaan buruk? Tidak cukup jelaskah ada darah mengalir dari mata sebelah kiri, hah?"_

_Sakura manyun, bukan manyun ngambek tapi lebih mengarah merasa perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya._

_"Biasa baca shoujo, sih."_

_Sakura menutup buku bersampul Naruto nyengir. Ia menepuk tiga jari (kelingking manis, dan tengah)-nya, "Ya sudah tuh, TIGA! Sasuke-kun nakal dalam banyak hal di belakangku!"_

_"Sudah segitu saja?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan._

_"OH YA! Satu lagi!" Sakura kini menunjuk jari telunjuknya, "Sasuke-kun menghawatirkan KARIN! Aku baca! Tidak tahu chapter berapa. Tapi aku cemburu, huhu… Sasuke-kun jahat."_

_Sasuke menghela napas, ia lelah dihujat banyak orang karena karakternya yang antagonis. Ia pun lelah, ketika dirinya berusaha jadi orang baik—malah banyak yang salah menanggapinya._

_"Suka tidak suka, ia temanku di tim Taka. Sama seperti Suigetsu dan Juugo."_

_"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengkhawatirkanku?"_

_"Untuk apa? Kulihat Naruto dan Kakashi akan ada untuk menjagamu. Itulah yang membuat aku tidak ambil pusing soal kau. Banyak yang menyayangimu."_

_"Yah, pokoknya itu. Empat deh, tuh." Sakura menunjuk empat jarinya tadi. "Sekarang coba, bagian mana aku nakal di belakangmu?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum miring. Lalu datar semi memicing. "Kau berduaan sama Naruto, sering sekali." Satu jari. Wajah super dekat sekali dengan Sakura. Jangan dikira adegan doki-doki, tapi lebih ke tatapan mau perang._

_"Siapa suruh tinggalkan kami berdua di Konoha, kalau ada Sasuke-kun kan aku jadi bertigaan sama Naruto dan Sasuke-kun. Namanya juga satu tim." Balas Sakura setelah Sasuke menjauh untuk menunjuk jari berikutnya._

_"Kau menangisi Naruto dalam banyak hal." Dua jari._

_"AKU JUGA NANGISIN SASUKE-KUN KOK!" heran, laki-laki bangga amat rebutan tangisan cewek!_

_"Kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto!" tiga jari._

_"TIDAK MASUK AKAL! DIA KAN TEMANKU, SAHABAT KITA BERDUA DI TIM TUJUH, YA WAJAR SAJA!"_

_"Yang tak termaafkan, kau nembak Naruto selama aku pergi." Empat jari disodorkan dengan datar dalam nada lesu di hadapan wajah Sakura yang terkaget-kaget._

_"Hah? Dari mana Sasuke-kun, tahu?"_

_"Aku juga baca manga Naruto." balas Sasuke mengangkat buku bersampul Naruto nyengir yang tadi ada di tangan Sakura._

_Sakura merasa bersalah, "Sumpah, aku lakukan itu agar Naruto berhenti mengejarmu. Supaya ia tak terikat lagi dengan janjinya kepadaku. Kau tahu kan…"_

_Tak ada respon. Uchiha Sasuke diam saja bersandar pada bangku semen dekat gerbang Konoha, tempat favorite mereka berdua._

_"Empat lawan empat." Empat jari Sasuke meniban halus empat jari Sakura. "Impas," katanya._

_Sakura merengut masih sedih, "Maaf, Sasuke-kun." jari-jari lentiknya memeluk dari belakang jari-jari kurus Sasuke yang ukurannya lebih panjang dan besar. "Tapi Sasuke-kun-lah yang paling aku cintai. Cuma Sasuke-kun yang aku inginkan."_

_Melihat wajah pacar menyebalkannya memurung penuh bersalah, Sasuke mendenguskan tawa singkat dalam satu hembusan. Mengangguk. Balik menggenggam jari-jari yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam telapaknya._

_"Aku percaya, kau menolak surat cinta seseorang saat di medan perang—oh itu lima, ya," kata Sasuke jahil melanjutkan hitungannya. Sakura panik seketika. Ia kalah jumlah! Buru-buru si Haruno putar otak untuk mencari celah dari efek buruk ketampanan pacarnya. Tapi otaknya buntu._

_"Tidak perlu berusaha, deh. Terima saja kekalahanmu."_

_"Aku belum kalah!" sergah Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. Apa, ya. Apa, ya. Sasuke-kun salah apa lagi, ya? Rasanya banyak deh. Tapi berhubung Sasuke habis mengatakan kesalahan Sakura dengan ekspresi implisit sedih, Sakura jadi blank sendiri setelahnya._

_"Belum lagi, aksi penyelamatanmu pada Naruto—"_

_Sakura bungkam. Itu memang aksi fenomenal yang dibicarakan banyak pihak. Siapa yang tahu, ternyata Gaara tukang gosip juga cerita-cerita ke orang soal peristiwa waktu itu yang notabene hanya ada Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara saja di sana._

_Sakura hela napas, "Wajar. Suka tidak suka dia teman satu tim kita," nadanya meniru Sasuke, lantas melanjutkan "dan sudah berhenti detak jantungnya saat itu! Sebagai ninja medis aku harus lakuan tindakan yang terbaik secara cekatan."_

_"—itu enam." Balas Sasuke tidak mau tahu sambil menyodorkan ibu jarinya untuk menyundul yin seal di dahi Sakura._

_"Iiiih! Tidak masuk akal! Tidak sah! Masa penyelamatan dibilang perselingkuhan. Sasuke-kun LEBAY!" Sakura menggerutu berusaha menyangkal dirinya kalah._

_"Lalu kau pikir dari tadi yang kau sebutkan itu masuk akal? Semuanya, tidak."_

_Haruno Sakura terpaku di tempat dengan aura tak terima, kecewa dan tak percaya akan kekalahannya. Kalau diingat-ingat memang semua kesalahan Sasuke yang ia sebutkan sebelumnya adalah kecemburuan sepihak yang tak masuk akal jika dilimpahkan ke laki-laki idaman banyak wanita tersebut._

_"Cepat lamar aku." Sasuke lipat tangan, ekspresinya sombong sekali ketika menatap kuku-kuku jarinya sendiri sebelumnya._

_Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ramai. Orang berlalu-lalang. Belum lagi Izumo dan Kotetsu yang berjaga di pos sana sedang bermain shogi dengan Shikamaru yang kebetulan hari ini sedang libur. Jarak mereka memang lumayan jauh, mungkin tak dengar apa yang SasuSaku bicarakan._

_Tapi tetap saja Sakura khawatir dengan berlebihannya. Ia berbalik lagi menghadap pasangannya yang masih menunggu dengan wajah angkuh._

_"Yang romantis, ya. Untuk sekali ini anggap aku tuli jadi kau harus berteriak."_

_Sakura mangap mendengar orderan sang calon suami. _

* * *

Hazuki mangap, mirip dengan Sakura sewaktu dulu.

"Yah, apa boleh buat…" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengambil sumpit, "Ayo mulai makan." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Sementara Sasuke kalem saja menelan makanannya, tanpa peduli tatapan Hazuki yang berkata 'ternyata-dari-dulu-kau-memang-seperti-itu!'.

**.**

**==00==00==00==**

* * *

**OWARI/END**

* * *

Menyambut SasuSaku FanDay yang jatuh tanggal 20 Februari, harap SSL menyempatkan diri meramaikan, ya! Berhubung aku sedang sibuk, jadi aku _publish_ duluan mumpung sempat. ^^

Maaf kalau tulisanku semakin aneh xD hehe memang sesuatu yang lama tak diasah itu pasti menumpul. _So_, adik-adik di rumah tetap rajin belajar, ya! *ORA NYAMBUNG XD*

* * *

**OMAKE/bonus**

_Shikamaru memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat sepasang temannya sedang memadu kasih di sana. Sudah jadi konsumsi pandangan sehari-hari bila melihat Haruno Sakura cerewet di sebelah Sasuke yang hanya sesekali menjawab._

_Ia tidak tahu dan tak bisa dengar apa yang sedang Sasuke dan Sakura bicarakan. Meski tak berniat menguping atau pun ikut campur—toh lama-lama Shikamaru penasaran juga._

_Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Sasuke membentuk segel dan terlihatlah kepulan asap—disusul dengan Sakura yang melakukan aksi serupa. Setelah kepulan asap itu hilang, muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan seorang laki-laki tampan berambut merah muda._

_"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"_

_Cuma itu yang bisa Shikamaru dengar dengan ilfeel karena perlahan tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Perempuan berambut hitam itu menutup mulutnya seolah terharu dengan kata-kata dari lelaki berambut __**pink**__ yang sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk._

_"Oh." Gumam si Nara meninggalkan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang masih berpikir keras untuk mengalahkannya dalam permainan shogi mereka._

_Ia mendekat pada sosok yang diyakininya SasuSaku sedang jutsu transgender kegemaran Naruto tersebut. Keyakinannya benar saja, karena dari jauh ia bisa melihat kepulan asap itu muncul ketika sang wanita berambut hitam menarik pria merah mudanya._

_Asap hilang, dan terlihatlah Sasuke dipeluk Sakura, dan kini saling bertatapan. Namun Sasuke tak sengaja melihat Shikamaru mendekat. Sakura pun ikut-ikutan menoleh, wajahnya nampak amat terkejut._

_Mendokusei~ batin Shika mendekat tersenyum miring pada dua rekan satu angkatannya yang tak disangka-sangka akan sekonyol dan sebodoh itu. "Kuucapkan selam—"_

_Pwoof!_

_SasuSaku menghilang di balik kepulan asap setelah sebelumnya blushing berat._

_"—mat."_

* * *

a/N : penjelasan singkat, Sakura malu kalau harus melamar padahal ia wanita. Akhirnya Sasuke mengusulkan kalau mereka tukeran _gender_ dulu XD gaje banget ya? _That's me on every fic_ XD *inggris ngaco*


End file.
